


Sunday Morning

by SmugdenSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: (Kinda) mention of Gordon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugden
Summary: Aaron and Robert go on a romantic getaway





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Maroon 5's “Sunday Morning”. I swear every fall this song get stuck in my head and as a result this fic was born (for some reason lol). Again, sorry there are any mistakes, I tried my best to fix all of them. Hope you enjoy :)

It was their one year anniversary of officially getting together when Robert surprise Aaron with a romantic getaway to a cabin a littlenorth of the village. It was secluded and peaceful, was definitely not what Aaron was expecting. He laid, resting his head on Robert’s chest, staring out of the picture window, located across from the foot of the bed, trees filled the outside, he could hear the birds singing. A soft smile grew across his face, he looked up to see a mess haired Robert, soundly sleeping. 

**Ninety Six hours Earlier:**

_Aaron was sat, blindfolded, in Robert’s car,as Robert loaded his and Aaron stuff in the boot._

_“Mate, why is Aaron blindfolded?” Adam asked as he made his way over._

_“Cause he’s a muppet.” Aaron called out from the passenger seat. “Robert seriously though, were still in the village.”_

_“Leave it on.” Robert called back. ‘I’m surprising him with a trip.”_

_Adam laughed, “Someone’s grumpy.”_

_“Yeah, we didn’t get much sleep last night.” Robert responded._

_“Oi, mate too much information.”_

_“We went out drinking, you idiot.” Robert laughingly stated. “We maybe got four hours of sleep, if that.” he explained as he closed the boot._

_“Who’s idea was that?” Adam asked._

_“His, but in his defense he had no idea we needed to leave bright and early.”_

_“Robert!” Aaron called from the car._

_“You better go before he rips the blindfold off.” Adam stated._

_“Yeah,” Robert stated as he made his way over to the driver’s side, “oh, by the way, I’ve already told Paddy, Chas and Liv that we’re not to be interrupted, that means no texts, calls, FaceTime, nothing at all. And the same goes to you and Vic.”_

_“Alright, Mate.”_

_“I’m serious, Adam.” Robert warned._

_“Go, you have my word you won’t be hearing from us.” Adam reassured the other man. “Now, get in the car before your boyfriend murders ya.” He joked._

_“Listen to your brother-in-law.” Aaron said from the passenger seat._

_Robert laughed, “See ya,” he stated as he made his way into the driver seat._

_“I hate you, right now.” Aaron stated._

_Robert laughed, “ You’ll get over it.” he said with a smile as he started the engine. Robert pulled away from the woolpack, “Robert, I don’t seriously have to wear this thing the whole way, do I?” Aaron asked._

_“Yes, you do.” Robert responded._

_“Seriously, how long are we going to be on the road anyways?”_

_“ An hour,two tops.”_

_Aaron groaned in frustration._

_“Grump,” Robert lovingly said. He briefly looked over to see Aaron angling his seat back._

_“Oi, what are you doing?”_

_“Laying back, I mean if I’m going to be blindfolded might as well sleep, why?”_

_“Nothing, I just thought we’d talk or something.”_

_“Tough, I’m sleeping.” Aaronstated before leaning back._

_“Tough, I’m sleeping.” Robert mockingly muttered under his breath._

_“What?”_

_“Was saying I love you.”_

_“Muppet.” Aaron muttered._

_“What?”_

_“Was calling you a muppet.” Aaron informed his boyfriend before leaning back and resting his head on the window._

_A half hour had past, since Robert had made it on the highway, he pulled into one of the rest stops before waking Aaron,_

_“Aaron.” he said softly. Aaron didn’t move, he could hear a soft snore come from the man, he smiled before resting his hand on Aaron’s arm and softly squeezed it, “Aaron, wake up.” he said again softly._

_“Hmm, are we there?” Aaron questioned._

_“No, we’re at a rest stop.”_

_“And you’re waking me why?”_

_“Wanted to know it you wanted to use the loo.”_

_“Might take me awhile, seeing as I’m blindfolded.”_

_“Smartass, you can take it off til we leave the rest stop.” Robert explained. Aaron reached behind his head and untied the fabric. “ Oh wow, bright.” Aaron commented at the sudden light._

_Robert chuckled before changing the subject, “I figure we stretch our legs for a bit then we'll hit the road again.” He explained._

_“ Are you going to tell me were exactly we are heading to?”_

_“ No, I told you it was a surprise.” Robert stated as he got out of the car. Aaron quickly followed, “You know I don’t like surprises.” He reminded his boyfriend as he shut the car door._

_“You know the important details, we’re goingaway for four days and you have a packed bag that will last ya, what more do you need?”Robert explained as he made his way over to Aaron. Aaron smirked, “A location would be nice.”_

_“You’ll find out when we get there, won’t ya.” Robert stated as he pulled Aaron close._

_“Why do you have to be so difficult?” Aaron asked with a smile._

_“Cause I can.” Robert answered before giving Aaron a quick kiss. “I’ll be back in a minute.” he said before making his way over to small building a few feet away._

_“Uhm, hold on.” Aaron called out._

_Robert turned to see Aaron checking his pockets. “What happened?”_

_“Where’s my phone?”_

_Robert smirked. “In my pocket.” He simply answered._

_“Why?”_

_“I told you, this trip is just going to be us.”_

_“And what if something happens to Liv? And Mum or her need to get a holdof us?”_

_“They have a code phrase they can text if something is wrong.”_

_“Code phrase?”_

_“Yeah,”_

_“Do I even want to ask what the phrase is?”_

_“The monkey got the pineapple.” Robert simply stated._

_Aaron laughed, “I’m sorry, what?”_

_“Don't look at me your sister is the one that came up with it.”_

_“Seriously, Robert?” Aaron questioned. “So you mean to tell me that my mum and sister are seriously supposed to text ‘the monkey got the pineapple’ if there's somethingwrong.”_

_“You worry too much, Aaron.” He responded with a smirk before leaving. A couple minutes past when Robert returned to find Aaron sat on the hood of Robert's car._

_“Excuse me, you are aware that the car is unlocked.”_

_“I am aware of that.” Aaron stated._

_“So are we ready?”_

_“ Please tell me I don't have to wear the blindfold?”_

_“Of course you have to wear it, we still have about an hour to go.”_

_Aaron sighed, “Fine.”_

_After getting loaded up again and re-blindfolded, the pair made their way back onto the road. Before Aaron knew it they were there,he felt the car slow down and eventually stop._

_“Please tell me, we’re there?”Aaron questioned as he rested his head on the headrest._

_Robert chuckled, “Yes, we are.” he responded. Robert switches the car off, he looked over to see Aaron unbuckling his seatbelt. “Not so fast.” he stated._

_“You are joking right?”_

_“You lasted this long I think you can wait a couple more seconds.” he explained before hopping out of the car and making his way to the passenger side. He open the door and help his boyfriend out._

_“Look at you being a gentleman.” Aaron joked as Robert lead him away from the car._

_“I’m always a gentleman.” Robert responded with a smirk. The pair stopped after a few steps. “Right, are you ready for the surprise?”_

_Aaron smiled, “You know, maybe we should just go back. I’m not really feeling a weekend away.” Aaron joked. Robert poked Aaron’s side causing him to laugh, “Go on then.”_

_Robert untied the blindfold and removed it. Aaron opened his eyes to see a beautiful log cabin, “Wow.” he said._

_Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron and rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder, “So what do you think ?”_

_“You brought me to a cabin in the woods. I don’t know what to say.”_

_“Do you not like it?” Robert asked loosening his hold around Aaron._

_“No, I’m not saying that, I think this is amazing, just thought you would want to go somewheremore city.” Aaron explained, turning to face his boyfriend._

_“Well, I was going to but then I thought why go to a hotel, when we can get a secluded place, where no one can interrupt us, plus here we can be has loud as we like.”_

_Aaron smirked, “Is that right?”_

_“And to top it all off, the fridge is fully stocked so we have everything we need, so we don’t have to leave for anything. Four whole days of peace and quiet. No sisters, no mums, no mates, just… us.” Robert explained._

_“I like the sound of that.”_

_“Did I mention the place has a hot tub?”_

_Aaron smiled, before pulling Robert into a kiss. The two pulled apart after a couple of seconds, “I love you, Robert.”_

_“I love you, too, Aaron.”_

_“Should we go in?”_

_“You first.”_

**(Present Day)** Aaron felt Robert stir under him, it was early, too early even for Aaron’s standards, the sun was peeking through the clouds.He felt Robert kiss the top of his head, he smiled, “Morning.”

“Morning,” Robert gleefully replied. “How long you been up?” 

“Not long.” Aaron said.

“What time is it?”

“Almost 7.”

Robert hummed out in response.

“I have to admit it was nice to getaway, just us.” Aaron stated after a couple of minute.

Robert smiled, “ Go figure, not having to be worried about family members walking in, can be quite relaxing.” 

Aaron looked up at Robert, “Maybe it’s time we find a place of our own.” he suggested

“Would narrow down the people who could walk in on us.” Robert replied implying Liv.

“Yeah.” Aaron agreed.

“Do you ever think about it?” Robert questioned.

“Moving into our own place? Yeah, I mean I just suggested.”

“Smartass,” Robert stated poking Aaron in the side.

“Oi,” Aaron laughed out as he batted Robert’s hand away.

“I mean us, it’s been a year and we’re still here, together.”

“Yeah, we are and of course I think about us. Granted, if you had told me last year we’d be here celebrating our first anniversary, I would have said you lost your mind.” Aaron explained. “... You and Liv are the best things that could have ever happened to me after that… nightmare… and the fact that we’re still going, strong I might add, makes me so happy.” he added.

Robert leaned down to kiss Aaron. Aaron pulled away and chuckled.

“What?” Robert asked.

“I love you, but your breath reeks of garlic still.” Aaron explained. Robert watched as Aaron sat up and made his way out of bed. “Do you want coffee?”

“Marry me.” Robert simply responded. Aaron stoppedby the bedroom door , “What?”he asked laughingly unsure if what he heard was true.

Robert sat up in the bed and leaned up against the headboard. “Marry me.” he repeated with a big smile. Aaron madehis wayback to the bed and climbed back in. He kisses Robert before pulling and saying, “ I should ask you if you want coffee more often.” Robert chuckled before pulling Aaron down into lay him down and he climb on top on, “You still haven’t answered.”

“Well, in all fairness, it wasn’t really a question. Kinda hard to answer.” Aaron pointed out with a smirk.

“Aaron Dingle, will you make an even more happier man and marry me?” 

“Of course, I’ll marry ya.” Aaron responded without a second thought.

A couple hours had past and the pair still found themselveswrapped up together in bed. “Say it again.” Robert remarked.

“You are joking, right. You already heard me say it.”

“I know but I want to hear you say it again.”

Aaron laughed, “ Yes, I will marry you, Robert Sugden.” 

“So, are you going to take my name?”

“What if you take mine?”

“Robert Dingle, doesn’t really have a good ring to it.” Robert said.

“And Aaron Sugden does?”

“I think so.” Robert responded with a smile.

“No,”

“I just realize something.”

“Hm?”

“We’re going home today.”

“Yeah.”

“We’re going to have to tell our lot.”

“We are.” Aaron agreed.

“How do you think Liv is going to take it?” 

“I mean you fight like you two are siblings already, so I don’t think she’ll be too grumpy about it.” Aaron stated.

“Vic, might have something to say it about though.”

“What, Why?”

“She made me promise, if I was going to propose, I had to tell her first."

“Do I even want to ask why?” Aaron amusingly questioned.

“ God knows with her. She probably would have an engagement party waiting for us when we got back.” He joked.

Aaron laughed, “So… are we ready to go face the real world again?” he asked.

Robert breathed in squeezed Aaron closer, “No.” he whined playfully.

“Yes,” Aaron mocked back. He pushed away from his fiancé grabbing his boxers from the floor and put them on. 

“No, come back.” Robert whined again.

“Sorry, already texted mum and Liv that we'd be home by tea.” Aaron said making his way into the bathroom.

“When and how did you get your phone? I hid it.” Robert called after Aaron.

“When you fell asleep and you didn’t hide it well enough.” He called back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to write a fic of the missing bits :)


End file.
